Journey
by Jlxsyx
Summary: Yuri has gotten his 5 gold medals. He gets married with Vicktor and how they journeyed to his 5 gold medals. Enjoy :)


**_Chapter 1_**

"Yuri, we will get married after you get your 5 Gold medals okay?" A silver haired guy with intense blue eyes whispered to me gently. He had a smile on his face, with slightly pinkish cheeks with his ever so perfect body. He had the most adorable smile in the whole world. I could feel my face heating up when he said those words. My cheeks were a flushing red colour. _Great now the whole world knows that I am blushing_ I thought to myself. This actually implied that he believed in me. Those few words that he said to me 3 years ago struck my heart. It motivated me to strive for higher goals. I nearly wanted to give up before he entered my ever so pathetic life. _I am doing all this for you, Vicktor!_ I thought to myself. I wanted to be with him as long as possible. I wouldn't know how I would have survived if it weren't for Vicktor.

Now, I stand on the highest platform with a real gold medal on my neck. This is my fifth goal medal. This scene recently is a pure testament of our hard work and resilience. This guy, Vicktor Nikiforov has been with me when I wanted to give up my career as a figure skater. Oh goodness me! What happened to my manners? I am Katsuki Yuri age 24. As you all already know, I am a figure skater with Victor as my coach!! He has motivated me to do way better in my skating and I have done him proud for scoring 5 Gold medals. This is actually unexpected for me if this was just a few years ago. My interest and passion for skating escalated from then on and I won 5 gold medals, just as Vicktor said.

 _-Page break-_

Yuri! I am so proud of you!" Vicktor hollered at the top of his lungs as I walked out of the ice. He ran towards me and stretched his arms wide open. I grinned from ear to ear and ran into his open arms. I actually liked that feeling a lot. My cheeks turned a little pink after that. After hugging for a while, both of us heard my name being announced. "Katsuki Yuri from Japan. Score: 301.65! Katsuki Yuri Is now in first place!" As I heard those words, a huge grin spread across my face. This would mark my fifth gold medal! Vicktor grabbed me by the shoulder and gave me a soft yet firm sideway squeeze. "Picture time, Yuri!" Vicktor said once I heard my name. A sense of joy overwhelmed me.

As I stepped onto the platform to receive my gold medal, I was overjoyed. No words could ever express this joy I had in my heart. I could not wait for Viktor to see this moment of glory when I got first place. This was during the Grand Prix where I challenged world class skaters with their ever to graceful and amazing stunts they do on the ice. Especially Yuri piletsky. He was ever so graceful on the ice. Before it was my turn on the ice, Yurio was skating. That did not help at all. Shivers were sent down my spine.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

A few hours later, the Grand Prix was over. My eyelids weighed about a tonne. I could barely open them any longer. My muscles were begging to rest, screaming for mercy. All that skating got my whole body aching. At that time, I was wondering if Vicktor still remembered his promise to me. It kind of slipped off my mind. I sat on a small wooden bench near the toilet. I was washing up and getting ready to head back to the hotel I have been staying for the past few days. "There you are, Yuri!" Vicktor said, his silver head popping through the door. I smiled. I was about ready. I gently nodded my head.

"This is my 5th gold medal!" I hollered. It was inevitable. Vicktor was walking by my side. I knew he was listening. Very soon, I felt something warm on my hand. Vicktors hand was holding mine. His hand was ever so soft and elegant, just like any top Russian figure skater. Suddenly, I felt a sense of relieve and happiness, despite my muscles crying out to me for mercy. I loved Viktor.

~ _page break~_

After a few moments of silence, I heard an ever so soft yet beautiful voice in my ears. It said "Yuri, you have won 5 gold medals. I have not forgotten my promise to you." I turned around. It was Vicktor giving me an ever so beautiful smile. After that, he said to me, with slightly pinkish cheeks, "Yuri, you have really done my proud. I am so honoured to be your coach. You are a strong figure skater. I believe in you and yes, I love you. You are ever so handsome and beautiful in my eyes and I would never want to lose you." After that, he went down on his knees. My face was by then a deep red colour. Tears started welling up in my eyes. He was holding Two ever so beautiful silver rings that signified our unity as a team. " _Would you marry me?"_ Yes, he said those words. This signified how we have deepened in our relationship. I gently nodded my head, almost crying.

Shortly after that, he got up and put the ring on my ring finger. _Yes. Me, Katsuki Yuri has the Honour of becoming his Husband._ I was elated and overjoyed. After that, he came closer, and closer, and closer. Before I realised it, his ever so pink lips were against mine. He kissed me ever so passionately and lovingly. Unknowingly, I also started kissing back. I didn't care anymore. I loved Victor and Victor loved me for sure.

Before this was a whole adventure that we went through together that made me ever so much stronger. Both as a figure skater and as a person.


End file.
